


Breakup Mix

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cheating, F/F, complete fluff without plot, mabel gets cheated on and pacifica is here to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica just wants to get some sleep, but the person across the hall is blasting terrible love music and it's literally driving her crazy. When she decides to head over and give them a piece of her mind, she's met with a surprise.</p><p>((also known as the time pacifica was very very gay))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakup Mix

Pacifica wanted to scream. The person across the hall had been blasting some shitty love song mix, and it was one in the morning, and she wanted to sleep. When the mix stopped, the blonde sighed happily and sunk into her plush pillows, so grateful to the silence she could cry. Then it started up again from the first song, and she screamed into her pillow.

She threw her sheets off of herself and pulled on the shirt closest to her and a pair of fuzzy cat pyjama pants, storming out of her apartment to give that crazy person a piece of her mind. Face twisted into a look of tired disgust and annoyance, she pounded on their door. It took a moment, but the latch clicked and the door opened. Pacifica’s face instantly fell.

A tall woman Pacifica’s age had opened the door, with curly brown hair flowing down to her waist. She was wearing nothing but her underwear, and her thighs were thick and her stomach fell over the line of her Victoria’s Secret underwear in a muffin top. The woman’s chin trembled and her eyes were red and sorrowful. She was beautiful, a Goddess come to earth. She sniffled and rubbed the palm of her hand over a blotchy cheek.

“Yes?” Shit, what had she planned to say? Something about her music? Some indie-pop song about falling in love boomed from the radio. There was no way she was going to tell a crying woman to turn down her music. But it was so _loud_.

“I-I’m um, you, uh, I’m sorry?” Pacifica’s small gay heart couldn’t take this. It was too much. “Are you okay?” What was she doing she had work in the morning.

“No, I, I’m sorry, I just broke up with my boyfriend, I’m just,” tears slid down her cheeks and she sobbed into her hands, “I thought he loved me.” A wave of protectiveness overtook her, and she carefully took the woman’s hands from her face.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Pacifica wiped her tears away with her thumb, cradling her hot cheeks in her hands. “What’s your name?”

“Mabel.” Mabel sniffled again.

“I’m Pacifica from across the hall. It’s nice to meet you. Now, go take a hot shower, I’ll make you some tea, and you can tell me about it, okay?” Mabel nodded, and walked into her apartment. Pacifica followed, eyeing around her apartment. There was a pile of fluffy blankets in the middle of the living room next to a couple balls of yarn and a half finished sweater, as well as some photo of a dark skinned long haired man with weird facial hair. The radio was on the coffee table, and she turned it down to a normal level.

While the sound of water running came from the bathroom, Pacifica found some camomile and put it into two cat mugs, beginning to boil the water. She also put a bottle of water on the counter and two headache pills. Knowing everything that she needed was a little embarrassing, the woman was very experienced in the heartbreak department. The water was poured into the mugs while Mabel trudged into the kitchen in extremely fuzzy pyjamas, drying her hair with a towel.

“Sorry you had to see me like that, you don’t have to do this.”

“Nonsense, it’s important that you’re not alone right now. Trust me, I’m… pretty terrible at relationships.” She rested her head on her hand while Mabel took the pills. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?”

“Well I’ve been with this guy, Mermando, for almost a year. Thick and thin, you know? And I have to go on this trip with my brother, it was only going to be about two weeks, because we were celebrating my two Grunkles’ - that’s Great Uncle by the way - birthdays. Our trip is cut short by a few days, and I figured I’d surprise him, and,” her voice cracked and she took a deep breath. Pacifica took her hand and rubbed circles into her palm. “I just, I come home, and he’s with another girl on our couch!” her head thumps the counter and she deflates with a sigh. “And she was so pretty. Prettier than me. Maybe that’s why he cheated. I’m ugly.” Pacifica gasped in surprise, causing Mabel to look up.

“But, you’re beautiful!” Realizing the words of her outburst, she shrunk back, face burning. “I mean, your appearance has nothing to do with why he cheated on you, he’s just a douche. That picture, that’s him, right?” Mabel turned her head to the photo on the living room floor, and nodded solemnly. “You’re letting that soggy dishrag make you feel bad about yourself? That’s crazy, you’re so out of his league!” What a fucking tool. That tooth missing weirdo was such a piece of shit for hurting such a beautiful woman like Mabel. How could he. “I’d kick his ass if I could.”

“Don’t worry, my brother threw him down the stairs when he found out.” Pacifica choked on the tea she’d just sipped.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah! You should have seen it. He just picked him up and threw him down the stairs, calling him names and stuff. It was pretty legendary.” The song changed on the radio, and Mabel sighed sadly. “This was the first mix he ever gave me.”

“He has terrible taste.” She tapped the counter. “I have like ten breakup mixes, I should give you one.” More like an entire shoebox of breakup mixes, but she didn’t need to know that. Mabel smiled and it was like sunshine.

“I’d like that.” She yawned widely, and Pacifica rubbed her arm.

“You should go to bed. Crying over stupid exes is ex-hausting.” The two giggled before Mabel got up to leave. Pacifica dumped out the remaining tea in the sink and threw the tea bags in the trash, rinsing the mugs out. She found Mabel’s room easily, the layout of their apartments was the same, and saw the woman getting comfortable under her sheets. The blonde suddenly felt very tired.

“I guess I’ll head out, it was nice meeting you.” She pushed off from the doorframe to leave.

“You too. Thanks for helping me. And hey, I like your shirt.” Pacifica snorted and thanked her, not knowing what she was talking about until she got in the kitchen and was turning off lights. She recognized the shirt immediately, but pulled on it a little to get a better view. Horror pulsed through her bloodstream.

In pink, purple, and blue colors and bolded letters, her shirt said _World’s Okayest Bisexual_. Oh goodness.

She pushed aside the horror for long enough to go back to her apartment and choose a mix from an old college ex that’d cheated on her, and hoping there was nothing embarrassing on it, scribbled out the name SUSAN and wrote MERMANDO instead. She wrote out a little note and taped it to the clear case of the disc, then slid it into the crack under Mabel’s door.

Mabel woke up the next morning with heavy eyes and a heavier heart. She wanted to sit in bed all day, but her commissions weren’t going to make themselves, and she had bills to pay. The brunette lumbered into the kitchen and made herself a pot of coffee, getting out her favorite creamer and some sugar. A package at her door caught her eye, and she wandered over while her coffee was brewing. There was a note attached.

_Dear Mabel,_

_Last night I promised a breakup mix because your ex has terrible taste. I haven’t listened to this particular mix in a long time, so if there’s anything embarrassing on it, please just don’t ever bring it up and I apologize beforehand._

_With Love,_

_Pacifica From Across the Hall_

Mabel put the disc in her radio with interest, and immediately Pacifica’s voice greeted her. She giggled into her hands.

“ _Susan_! _This mix is because you broke my heart, and I hope you get hit by a truck_!” Then the music started up, and an angsty p!atd song came on. She listened to the whole thing, giggling at the parts where the music was interrupted by Pacifica’s anger over Susan. It was actually a really good mix, and she kept it on repeat in the background all day while she worked.

Eventually Mabel came to the conclusion that she’d have to see the woman again.


End file.
